


Giving her away

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Unexpected Verse [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Dudley on his daughters wedding day.





	Giving her away

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This fics were previous uploaded under my current account Marf_redux but I disliked having my old stuff up with my new so I moved all my old stuff over here.

Giving Her Away.

Dudley looked out at the marquee that had been set up in his cousin’s yard. It was nice of Harry to let Veronica use his land for the wedding. However, it reminded him how little he shared in common with his only daughter. He looked at his Tuxedo that looked so out of place next to the dress robes most of the other guests were wearing. “Dad, grandma wants to know if you’ve seen granddad’s glasses.” His son Robert asked him suddenly.

“I have them here.” Dudley smiled. “He keeps misplacing them so I figured I’d keep them with me for a bit.” He smiled at his son who wasn’t overly thrilled about being asked to be the ring bearer in his sisters wedding. “Shouldn’t you be putting on your dress robes?”

“I hate those things.” Robert said bitterly. “Why can’t I just wear my school robes?” Dudley was saved from explaining the nature of formality to his thirteen-year-old son all over again by his Mother.

“Dudley have you seen your father’s glasses?” She asked a worried tone evident. “I don’t want him to miss seeing Veronica on her wedding day.” Dudley smiled and handed her the glasses. “Thank goodness; I was afraid he’d left them at home.” She then turned her eyes on her grandson. “Hop to it young man.” She said sternly. “We need you dressed for your sister’s big day.” As his son left grumbling to get dressed, his mother turned toward him. “I should find your father before he runs into Harry.”

Dudley watched her go his mother had gotten to the point where she could be civil to her nephew. His dad however still resented Harry and blamed him for his grand children being magical. “How are you holding up?” A voice asked and he turned to find the father of the groom.

“Well enough Dennis.” Dudley said calmly. “I just don’t like the thought of giving my little girl away.” The other man smiled. “I mean don’t get me wrong your son is a nice enough bloke but I just didn’t expect my little girl to marry this early.”

“I know what you mean.” Dennis Creevey said with a smile. “When Colin told me he and Veronica were engaged I was a bit shocked.” He looked down. “I hope they take their time with having kids; I’m not ready to be a grandpa yet.”

Dudley was floored. He hadn’t even given any thought to grand kids. He talked a bit more with Dennis then headed inside to check on his daughter. He found her practically glowing as her mother helped style her hair. “You look wonderful angel.” He said as he entered the room and she only smiled. He saw her maid of honor Morrigan Smith standing nearby in her bride’s maid dress. “And you look pretty good too, Morrigan.” The other girl blushed and looked away. It always amazed him how shy the girl was when her father was one of the most pompous and arrogant people he’d ever met.

All too soon it was time to walk his little girl down the isle and he was once again reminded of the gulf between them. He’d known she was joining another world when she left on the Hogwarts express that first time but she’d always come back home. However, after he gave her away, she’d be apart of that world forever. He fought back tears he wasn’t going to cry at his daughters wedding. “Ready sweet heart?” He asked and her happy face was all the answer he needed as the music started he walked her down the isle.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
